


Back to the past

by Elia19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future, Genderbending, Genderbent!Emma, Multi, Post-Neverland, Post-Peter Pan's Dark Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elia19/pseuds/Elia19
Summary: Someone unknowingly made a wish on a falling star and was transported to the future. And what a future it is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not in any way connected to my other fic "What if."

**Chapter 1**

A shooting star crossed the midnight sky. The ringing on the clock tower declared the start of the new day.

A dark figure stood in the moonlight and just looked at the forest lying in front of the castle.

'Oh, the only thing I always wanted on this day was to have a loving family by my side… But I suppose, it's just not meant to be…'

* * *

I woke up, but just kept on lying in my bed without opening the eyes.

Yesterday I lost the only thing I treasured most in my life. My son. My little boy. I had no choice but to let him go. Let him go to never see him again. To never see him grow up, to never see him finish school, university, to never see him get married, start his own family. To never hug him, ruffle his hair, see his smile.

This was slowly and tortuously killing me. I wanted to turn, bury my head into the pillow and just stop breathing. Stop this pain from eating me alive. But strong hands wrapped around my waist didn't let me do this.

'Wait, strong hands?'

I immediately turned around and looked at the stranger in my bed. Only it wasn't a stranger. Far from it.

Here in front of me was lying the father of my son with his hands possessively wrapped around me, pressing my body closer to him.

I jumped up in the bed, in the process tugging the blanket to my chest and successfully waking the man up.

Emmet Anthony Swan blinked a couple of times, wrinkled his nose in distaste and squinted at me.

"'Ginaaa…" he groaned. "'s too early…" with this said, Emmet tried to pull me back to him. "Come back here."

I was rendered speechless by his arrogance. Not only he was in MY bed, but now he was trying to drag me back to said bed with him. Luckily I managed to dodge his grabby hands and get out of it.

"M-Mr. Swan! What are you doing here?!" I screeched, piercing him with my gaze. It's a pity my glares never really worked on him.

Well, at least it got his attention. Emmet fully opened his eyes, rolled to my side of the bed and swung his legs over the edge.

"Ok-ok, I'm up. See?" he whined. Then he stood up and I had a chance to fully look at him. His blond hair were tousled over his head, his sea-green eyes shone with affection and lopsided smile graced his lips. He stretched and I noticed that he had no shirt on. My eyes involuntarily ran over his chiseled torso, until I remembered who I was staring at.

However, before I could comment, Emmet embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"I see, you're not in the mood, so I'll go make some breakfast," he pecked me on the cheek, squeezed me one more time, smirked and walked out of the room.

To say I was shell shocked was to say nothing. 'What the hell did just happened here?'

Yes, my relationship with Emmet drastically improved after the trigger incident and during our time in Neverland, but it didn't give him a right to sleep in my bed, hug me and kiss me and take charge in my own house nonetheless. 'Who does he think he is? Invading my home and crawling into bed with me?' I was starting to fume.

And then one fact downed on me. We were in my house. In my house in Storybrooke. I rushed to the window and threw open the curtains. The Mifflin street was right in front of my eyes. But it just couldn't be. I destroyed Pan's curse through destroying Storybrooke altogether. I should be in the Enchanted Forest now and Emmet should be over the town line without any memories of this life. He should be with Henry.

'I clearly remember seeing them of at the edge of the town. Then we were enveloped by the smoke. After that nothing,' I tried to remember anything, but it was in vain. Nothing came to mind. 'I must find out, what is happening here…'

With new determination I went to the door, fully intended on interrogating Emmet. However, when I opened the door, I collided with a solid chest.

I looked up: in front of me stood somewhat familiar young man. He was at least 17 and was really tall, taller than me by approximately a full head. His lean frame was still dressed in his pajamas; this smiling face and this amber eyes were so familiar, but I just wasn't able to put my finger on it. 'I have a feeling that I must know him from somewhere… Who is he? What is he doing in my house?'

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. "Morning, Mom," and I was embraced for the second time this morning. 'What is it? Hug Regina day?'

'Wait… Did he just say, what I think he said?' I slightly pulled away from him, but still kept my hands on his shoulders.

"Henry..?" I gasped. This day was getting only more and more strange with every passing second.

"Yeah, I know you really don't like this day, but still…" his smirk only grew wider. At this moment he looked so much like his father. "Happy birthday, mom," and Henry squeezed me so hard that my feet left the ground.

I didn't expect it, so I cried out in surprise. In my mind Henry was still my little boy, who wasn't towering over me and definitely couldn't pull off picking me up from the ground. "T-thank you."

Henry only laughed at my reaction. "I'll go wake up Ollie," said my not so little boy after he put me back on the solid ground. "We'll be down in a moment." Henry kissed me on the top of my head and went down the hall.

I couldn't keep my eyes from him, until he turned the corner. My heart warmed with love for my boy: he was so grownup. And I missed all of this. I missed at least 6 years of his life. 'Was I asleep all this time? No. It's absurd. It must be something else.'

A theory started to form in my head, and if my assumptions were right, the curse must have somehow sent me to the future and I need to come back to my own time as soon as possible. 'But first I need some answers, and I know exactly where to find them…'

Upon entering the kitchen I felt a strong smell of the waffles. My mouth instantly watered and my stomach rumbled. I've never had such a strong reaction to the food before, but this heavenly smell… I exhaled loudly 'First, answers, then food,' and I headed to the man standing at the stove.

Emmet didn't notice me and was humming some tune under his breath. He still had only his sweatpants and an apron on, and you could clearly see his muscles contracting as he was cooking.

I leaned on the counter behind him and cleared my throat, not willing to wait for him to spot me on his own accord.

Emmet jumped a little and turned around. When he saw me, his smile only widened.

"Regina," he put away the knife and wiped his hands with the apron. "Breakfast will be ready in a sec. Decaf or tea today?" Emmet asked and took a cup from the cupboard.

I was slightly confused by his proposition. 'What's wrong with normal coffee?' But I decided not to pay it too much attention. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Tea," he turned back to me and put a cup on the counter. "Mr. Swan, I need to as…"

"What's the deal with Mr. Swan? I thought we were over that," Emmet smirked, mischief shining in his eyes. Then he put his hands on my hips and angled closer to me. "And Happy Birthday, my love," he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him with a finger on his lips.

I really didn't want to think about the status of our relationship now. Didn't want to think about the meaning behind him sleeping in my bed, trying to kiss me and navigating my kitchen without any difficulty. It was too much to comprehend.

"Tell me, what year is it?" I demanded. Confusion flooded his eyes. He had absolutely no idea, what was going on.

"Nice joke , Regina," he asked.

"Just answer me," I growled.

"Okay, okay. Just don't stress out. It's not good for the little one," his right hand slipped from my hip to my belly and he gently caressed it. "2020."

"Little one?" I stepped away from the man. Now I was seriously furious. How could he say something like that to me? "Is this some kind of sick joke? I can't bear…"

"Regina, you're scaring me. I know you couldn't, but now…" Emmet stepped closer to me and tried to put a hand on my forehead. I swatted his hand away. "Are you feeling unwell? Is something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Mr. Swan. I'm perfectly fine. It's you, who is in need of medical attention," I took a deep breath. This won't be easy. "I… Listen to me. The last thing I remember is stopping the Pan's curse."

This time it was Emmet who took a step back. "But... but it happened 7 years ago," his voice was rough with emotions. "You… You don't remember anything?" He looked at her with desperate questioning eyes.

I shook my head. For some odd reason I didn't like seeing him like that, I wanted to soothe him somehow, but I just couldn't. Now was not the time. I needed to go back to my time-line. "I don't. But I need your help to get back to my own time."

Emmet shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as if trying to collect himself. "Yes, yes… You're right. We need to find a way…" Booming noises came from the stairway. Emmet's eyes widened and he stepped back to the oven. "We'll talk after the breakfast, okay?" I nodded and stepped closer to help him.

I took three plates out of the cupboard. "One more plate," Emmet said and I looked at him quizzically, but did as he asked.

"Regina, one more thing," I looked into his sad eyes. "Please, try to play along. I don't want to worry kids."

I didn't have time to answer him.

The sound of small feet running to me resonated over the room. A little boy rushed to me and crashed into my legs, clutching them in a dead grip. His big russet eyes looked at me with such adoration and love that I couldn't help but put one of my hands on his back, pulling him closer to me, and the other on his head, running through his soft dark blonde hair.

"Mommy," my heart skipped a beat at that. "Happiest B-day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was standing in front of the full length mirror and closely examining my reflection. I really looked different from what I remember. My hair were longer, there were more wrinkles on my face. I looked older and it unnerved me. During 28 years in Storybrooke I didn't age a year, but now. The signs of passing years were clearly present on my face.

However, the most noticeable change happened to my body. It was a small change, but still rather obvious.

I got fat.

Ok, not fat. But there was a prominent bump on my belly. Until now, I thought that I never could have a biological child. I grieved, got furious, vented my anger on everyone surrounding me, then I accepted it.

However, now there were two things that proved me wrong. Not things, children. My children. One was downstairs with his father and brother, getting ready to head to school. The other was right inside of me.

I tentatively put a hand on my bare belly. Here it was right under my palm: growing and waiting for the moment to meet his or her new family. And I was still afraid that it was just a dream, a cruel joke played on me by my own mind, that this all would just disappear.

I stroked the bump lightly with my thumb.

"Regina," the door to my room opened and in entered Emmet. "Henry will drive Oliver to school. Usually you see him off, but I said that you don't feel well, so…" Emmet walked by me to the dresser without even blinking an eye.

"Mr. Swan!?" I cried out in outrage; after all I was dressed only in my lingerie.

"What?" he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not dressed!"

"And..?" then it downed on him and his face flushed red. "Uh… Oh… Yes, sorry…" he slammed a hand over his eyes and turned back to the dresser, quickly grabbed some of his clothes and with a hand still over his eyes stumbled over to the bathroom. "I'll just be here. Tell me, when you're ready, okay?" and the bathroom door closed with a modest clap.

Even though I tried to suppress it, an amused smile appeared on my face. 'He can be really cute in his awkwardness. I shook my head trying to get rid of unwelcome interfering thoughts, quickly got dressed in my power suit, touching my abdomen once or twice, and decided to wait for Emmet in the living room.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs," I shouted and got a muffled "Okay" in reply.

Upon entering the living room, I noticed some additions to the interior: there were some toys and Lego pieces scattered over the floor in front of the sofa, the collection of DVDs was noticeably larger than before and a new version of PS flaunted on under the TV. However, new photos on the wall got the most of my attention.

There were plenty, but on every one of them my face shone with happiness. Particular one caught my attention, so I took it in my hand.

I was holding small Oliver in my arms, next too us stood Henry. My boys were squeezing me in their embraces and kissing me on both of my cheeks. My eyes were tightly closed and a huge smile graced my face. This photo was really sweet and it made my heart soar with want for this kind of affection.

"It was taken after our honeymoon," came a voice from behind me. It was Emmet already clothed, but still with wet hair after the shower. He stepped closer to me. "Boys missed us so much, especially you. They pounced on you and it was so adorable I couldn't help taking a photo." He ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

I couldn't look away from him. He really was handsome, when he was smiling genuinely. Then something he said caught up with me.

"Honeymoon?" I asked incredulously. Even though I couldn't deny that I was pregnant and pregnant for the second time with his child, I still had my suspicions about the status of our relationship. I've never thought I would ever get married again. Not after what the marriage to the king had come to be.

"Yeah," Em scratched the back of his neck. "We went to…" Then he stopped talking and glanced at me with a devious expression on his face. "Oh, but I don't want to spoil such a great surprise." His smirk was the smuggest I've ever seen on his face.

My inner control freak roared in protest. Who does he think he is to deny me the blessing of knowledge? However, instead of blowing up on him, I forced myself to calm down and huffed. "Whatever," then I turned my attention back to the picture of my sons. "We have better things to talk about."

Emmet didn't answer just walked by me and slumped down onto the couch. I put the frame back on its place and started pacing.

"If we don't send me back as soon as possible. Magic always has consequences," a terrible thought stuck me and my hand instinctively covered my belly. "Gods, our kids could disappear." I stopped pacing and turned to Em with fear clear in my eyes.

In a second Em jumped from his sitting place and appeared in front of me. His hands instantly landed on my shoulders and started massaging them.

"Regina, calm down, breath," he said in a soothing voice. "What makes you think that you came from the past? Maybe you just somehow forgot about past seven years?" I could see that both thoughts caused him pain, but he still tried not to show it, tried to support her, be her solid ground. Even though he wasn't as successful as he thought, but just the effort warmed my heart a little.

"I… I don't know… I just have this feeling… And if something happens to Oliver, I would never forgive myself."

"Okay, then we need to find out what really caused your memory loss," Emmet took my hand in his. "Let's go talk to Gold."

I just nodded.

The talk with Gold didn't give us much insight to our problem. He just looked at us in his usual creepy manner and said that my situation has nothing to do with dark magic. Of course, it was something, but it brought only more questions to the surface. If destroying of the dark curse didn't cause this then what could it be? What kind of magic it could have been?

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted, when the car stopped in front of the hospital entrance. I turned to Em with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded.

"We have a 6th month appointment for our little girl today. I thought, I told you during breakfast," he said. I shook my head "no". "Well, surprise..?" he had a sheepish smile on his face.

I just sighed, opened the door and headed towards the entrance. When Emmet caught up with me, I asked.

"What did you mean 6th month? I definitely don't look that far along," I lowered my gaze to my abdomen.

"The embryo must have attached to the back wall of your uterus, so you won't show as much as other women. Besides, you always had strong abdominal muscles. It too has its influence," he explained casually as if he had a degree in gynecology. I threw him a questioning look. "What?" Emmet looked at me with a raised brow. "Ollie was the same way, so I researched a bit."

I chuckled. 'Of course, he did.' A wave of affection washed over my body.

By this time we already in front of the reception of the hospital.

"Good morning," Emmet leaned on the counter and charmingly smiled at the young nurse. "Appointment for Regina Swan-Mills."

Flushing nurse just kept staring at my husband. I really didn't like it, so I linked my hand through Em's and cleared my throat. "We are waiting."

The tone of my voice and my hard glare made the girl jump in fright. "Yes, yes, Madam Mayor," and she hurriedly started scrolling through the files. "You can go to the 21 room, Doctor Maddison will be with you in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," Em thanked her. I just nodded and we headed away. Our arms still linked.

"What was that?" Emmet asked me after we entered the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I turned away from him and gracefully climbed onto the examination table. I would absolutely not admit anything so easily.

"Don't feign innocence," his smile turned into a smug smirk. "You were totally possessive and so sooo jealous."

I huffed. This girl just had no right to look like that at what belongs to me. 'Oh, shit. I really am possessive… Ok, I'll blame it on the pregnancy hormones.'

Luckily, I didn't have to answer, because the door to the room opened and in entered the woman in a white overall.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, nice to see you again," she smiled at me and went to her table. "So let's start."

After half an hour of poking and prodding, and tests, and questions, I was absolutely exhausted. At least Doctor Maddison was nice and understanding. At least she wasn't this creep Whale or Snow's little minion Doc.

Maddison left to get the equipment for the ultrasound and we were left alone.

Emmet was shaking with excitement and just couldn't sit still.

To be honest, I was as excited as Em, if not even more. After all it'll be my first ultrasound and I wold see my third child for the first time. However, I tried to keep myself calm and not show any emotions. I was brought out of my musing by Emmet's voice.

"If she's in a sharing mood, maybe, we'll see who our child is," he sat on a chair next to me. "But I'm absolutely sure she's a girl."

"Why are you so sure?" his smile was contagious, so I smiled in return and lightly stroked my belly. "I have a feeling it's a boy."

"I just want to have a mini-you running around the house. She, for sure, will try to copy her mommy's demeanor, but will fail miserably, 'cause she'll be too cute. And I will spoil her rotten. Our little princess," his words were too sweet, causing my eyes to fill with tears. I tried to wipe them as subtly as I could, but Em still noticed. With a gentle smile still present on his face, he brushed my tears away with his thumb and continued.

"Besides, you'll be greatly outnumbered, if the little one is a boy. Yeah, yeah, I know the Queen won't mind having her personal royal squad and all that, but still…" Em tried to joke, and it really was kind of funny.

I put a hand on his cheek, covered in a light stubble. "Thank you."

I was grateful to have him by my side. Not only grateful for his words, but his help, his care, his understanding, his… love. Right now could clearly see it shining in his deep eyes.

"Always," smile never left his face and he leaned closer to me.

His lips were so close to mine, when the door opened and interrupted our moment. Internally I groaned.

"Are you ready for the scan?" asked Doctor Maddison.

Emmet stood up and answered. "As ready as we'll ever be." I nodded.

After everything was ready, an outline of my baby on the screen appeared. It was so small, but already looked like a person. My baby.

"Ok, everything looks fine," Dr. Maddison attentively looked at the screen for a couple of minutes, then turned to us. "Would you like to know the gender now or leave it for later?" she asked.

"Now," Emmet and I answered in unison and looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, congratulations. It's a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in search of a beta(need to discuss some grammar nuances and want to bounce some ideas with him or her), so let me know, if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell ran.

"I'll get it!" I quickly said.

After getting home from the hospital I wanted to whip up something for lunch, but Emmet insisted on doing it by himself. Said it was a tradition. So I was just sitting at the counter, sipping my herbal tea and observing my handsome husband.

Truth be told, even though the scene in front of me was somewhat amusing, I still was bored, so I jumped at the chance to do something.

"Okay," Emmet's answer was curt, because he was too concentrated on chopping onions, at the same time trying not to flood the kitchen with tears.

I skipped to the front door and opened it. Two excited kids rushed into the house and latched onto my legs.

"Mommy, hi!"

"Hello, Auntie Gina!" They shouted at the same time. 'Auntie? What? But I don't have any siblings. And Em too… Who is this girl?'

"Hello," I crouched to look straight at them. They instantly wrapped their little hands around me and I had no choice but to return their hugs.

After a couple of seconds I pulled away and took a closer look at them. Two sets of excited eyes looked back at me. One pair belonged to my son Oliver. Another to a little unknown girl.

I must admit, the girl was really pretty. She had a mane of curly red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Auntie," she said and pecked me on the cheek. Her smile was so bright and contagious, so I beamed back at her.

"Thank you, sweetie," I said and kept my gaze on her. She had something familiar about her, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mommy, me and Mel will be in my room," Ollie drew my attention back to himself. "I want to show her something."

"It's Mel and I," I corrected him. "And of course, run along." I let them go from my embrace and smiled.

Oliver nodded and kids fled to the second floor. I only stood up, wondering who was this girl and why children came to the mansion all by themselves.

I was already agitated enough to bring my anger down on Emmet, when a tall beautiful redhead entered the mansion through the still opened front door.

"Oh, gosh, these kids really are a handful. I told them to wait by the car, and they just vanished the second I looked away," she sighed and confidently walked up to me. "Happy Birthday, sis," she wrapped a hand around me and kissed my cheek. "By the way, I brought you a cake. Your husband won't be able to bake something to save his life."

'Sis? What? How?' my brain was basically fried with all this new information. It appeared in one day I managed to gain not only a husband and two sons, but a sister and a niece. This was too much for my poor conscience.

"Yeah, thanks…" I didn't know what to say.

Luckily, I was saved by the deep voice coming from behind me.

"I'm not as useless as at baking as you thinking, Zel. Thank you very much," he chuckled and placed his hand on my lower back. I could feel his support through the touch and was grateful for it.

"Yeah, whatever," redhead's voice dripped with sarcasm. Then she looked back at me. "You okay, sis? You're kind of quite today," she put a hand on my forearm and you could clearly see concern in her green eyes.

"Yes, yes," I nodded. "I just feel a little queasy."

"Yeah, you know, pregnancy hormones and everything," Em reinforce my excuse, but only earned a glare from the woman.

"I don't know, someone sped up my pregnancy. Thank you very much, oh, the Darkest One," she sassed.

'What? Dark One? What the hell is happening here?' now I was seriously confused and subtly gave my husband a questioning gaze.

Emmet's face flushed red and he whispered, so only I could hear him. "Tell you later," and then said aloud. "Okay-okay, I already apologized for that unfortunate incident." Without letting the woman say something Em quickly changed the subject. "Can you take the cake to the kitchen? I need to talk with my wife for a minute," he snaked a hand around my waist and started leading me up the stairs.

"Sure, love birds. But don't take too long to "talk"," she smirked and disappeared in the kitchen.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Who is this woman? And why did she call you the Dark one?" I asked when we entered our bedroom.

"It's your sister Zelena. Don't ask how. It's a long story. Well, I kinda was the Dark one," Emmet walked to the bed and sat on it.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you saved me, that's all that matters," Emmet gazed back at me. "And I really wanted to talk to you about something else," he slightly patted the space next to him.

Even though I wanted to press on and find what he meant, I understood, it was not the right time and took the offered seat. "What about?"

"We planned a family trip to New York for this weekend. We won't be able to travel much with a newborn on our hands, so… Everything is ready, but if you don't feel up to it we could stay home. I'll explain everything to the boys; they would understand," he said and took one of my hands.

It could be dangerous to leave Storybrook. No one could say for sure what happened to me, and if something went wrong in the outer world, we wouldn't have magic to assist us. However…

Family trip. I've never done something like that and only the sound of these words excited me immensely. I wanted to go, but the fear stopped me from agreeing immediately.

'Ah, to hell with everything. It's my birthday and I will spend it however I want,' these thought rushed through my mind.

"No, let's do this," I looked Em straight in the eyes. "I want to go."

A bright genuine smile spread over his face.

* * *

 

Soon Henry came home from school and everyone gathered for lunch.

The lunch was strange, but at the same time… great. Everyone was talking and smiling. Henry and Zelena were discussing his new chemistry project. Emmet was entertaining Oliver and Melony. Kids were laughing. And I was just reveling in all this situation.

I'd never experienced something like this. During the childhood meals were part of my training. When I became the Queen, meals turned into some kind of torture. I had to constantly put on a smile for the King and his beloved daughter. And after the death of the King meals were always lonely and quite. Even when Henry appeared in my life.

Now looking at my family around the dinner table, a smile unconsciously crept onto my face. I'd never thought I craved something like this.

In a couple of hours we had a flight to New-York, so Zelena and Mel wished us a great weekends and went home, and we rushed to the airport.

And here I was, in the departure lounge of the Portland International Jetport. Emmet and boys went to buy something to drink and some sweets.

"Hey, Mom. Here you go," Henry plopped next to me and handed over a plastic cup.

"What's this?" I quirked a brow.

"Strawberry shake. I know you love it," he smirked and turned back to his own beverage.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I smiled at him.

My son looked so grown up. I still remembered him as a little boy, who was just saved from Pan. But here he was, this tall caring young man.

"You look so adult," I ran my left hand through his thick dark hair, and suddenly tears started welling in my eyes.

"Mom, not again," he groaned, but still leaned into my touch. "Maybe I'm all grown up, but I'll always be your little prince."

"Always," I smiled and started smoothing his hair.

"Also you still have Ollie and this little one," Henry gazed at my slightly protruding belly.

"Yes. But you'll always be my first," my hand slid to his cheek.

A beaming smile appeared on Henry's face. "Oh, Mom," Henry turned over and hugged me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder; tears were still leaking from my eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones.

After a moment I pulled away and brushed away some stray tears. A comfortable silence settled over us.

We sat like this for a while, just sipping our milkshakes and enjoying each others company. Then Henry's gaze changed: with every passing moment it became more and more pensive.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart," my hand unconsciously went to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" his worried gaze was piercing me. "You acted strangely all day. You are too quite. And Dad is kind of cautious around you. Is everything alright with the little one?" he babbled on, reminding me so much of his father. That put a smile on my face.

Truth be told, I didn't want to lie to Henry, but at the same time I didn't want to worry him. Though he was already worried, so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Henry," I leaned closer to my son. "I… Just don't worry. I don't know how to tell you this." I sighed.

"Mom, what is happening?" his expression became even more concerned.

"I woke up this morning and the last thing I remembered is stopping Pan's curse," Henry's eyes became wide like saucers.

"You mean…" his voice lowered to whisper. "Absolutely nothing? Not even Oliver?"

"No, nothing since stopping the curse," I gave him a sad smile.

"Wow, this all must be so overwhelming," Henry sighed and returned my smile.

"Yes, kind of. This future is… amazing."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, too absorbed by our own thoughts. Suddenly, Henry turned to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"So… That means, it's your first family trip?" his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You can say so."

"Then we'll make the best of it," Henry put the hand on my elbow and smirked. "It'll be the best b-day of your life, Mom."

"Hey, guys," Emmet walked up to us with Oliver in his arms."Our gate is open. Ready to go?"

"Yep," Henry got up and took Ollie from his hands.

"Let's go?" Em stretched his hand out to help me up.

"Okay," I smiled and took his outstretched hand.

Emmet drew me in. I lost my balance and fell right into his arms. He wrapped one of his hands around my waist and the other put onto my hip. My hands settled on his chest.

"Hey," Emmet smirked. His eyes shone with excitement.

"Hey."

Emmet quickly eyed my lips and slowly started leaning in. I closed my eyes and held the breath.

"Mom, Dad, you coming?" Henry's voice broke the moment.

A sigh left my lips.

Em pulled away, but still had a hand wrapped around my waist, and gave me a charming smile.

"Let's go."

I just nodded.

"We are coming," I shouted to Henry and headed over to my sons with Emmet by my side.

* * *

 

It was already dark when we landed in JFK. After dropping our things in our New York apartment we went for a walk in the Central park.

The weather was slightly chilly. The flakes of snow were slowly falling down on the ground. Trees were covered in ice and sparkled in the soft glow of the streetlights.

I was walking hand in hand with Emmet and boys were strolling ahead of us.

"Mommy," Oliver ran up to me and grabbed my free hand.

I crouched onto the same level with him and straighten up his hat. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can Henry and I go ice-skating?" a pair of cute puppy-dog eyes stared back at me.

I glanced up at Emmet. He just shrugged.

I looked back at Ollie. "Of course, dear."

"Will you and Dad join us?"

Emmet crouched next to me. "Course. Now run along to Henry, kiddo," and he bopped Ollie on the nose. Our son started giggling and ran away.

"What were you thinking, Mr. Swan?" I hissed at Emmet and got up.

He looked up at me with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about, Gina?" Em jumped up and straightened his jeans.

I stepped closer to Em and poked a finger on his chest. "I don't have the slightest knowledge about skating."

"Oh, I kinda forgot," Em scratched the back of his head. "But I'll show you how again."

"You taught me how to ice-skate?" I was surprised, but that doesn't really matter right now. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Yeah, and why not?"

"It's too risky," I put a hand on my belly. "I could fall and…"

"Understood," Em put a hand over mine on the abdomen. "We'll just let the boys have some fun on their own."

"No, join them. I'll be fine by myself," I tried to convince him, even though I really didn't want to stay alone.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me so easily," Emmet smirked and wrapped a hand around my waist, leading me to the skating rink, where the boys were. "We'll just walk around, while Henry and Ollie skate."

Em was looking forward and didn't notice me watching him. I felt so secure in his arms, and warmth started spreading through my body. No one had ever chosen my company willingly. And his actions made me feel such adoration and longing.

* * *

 

Emmet and I was walking through the park. We agreed to meet the boys in an hour and decide what to do next.

Suddenly, some song sounded from the distance, and Em instantly perked up.

"Do you hear that?" He turned to me with a cunning smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"It's our song," His grin only widened.

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_

Emmet started quietly singing along.

_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_

He bent over in a mock bow and stretched his hand out for me. For a moment I hesitated, but Em's playful smirk left me no choice. I grabbed his hand.

_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance with me_

Emmet instantly drew me closer. His voice grew louder, and my heart skipped a beat.

_We were victims of the night_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

We started moving in unison. Emmet's hands settled on my hips and I firmly gripped his shoulders. Then he twirled me and pulled me even closer to himself.

_Oh we were bound to get together_  
_Bound to get together_

I couldn't help joining in for the last lines. This upbeat song was so captivating.

_She took my arm_  
_I don't know how it happened_  
_We took the floor and she said_

_Shut up and dance with me_

Our bodies moved in absolute harmony, and we had no care about people around us. We were in our own world.

We kept on dancing and singing, and laughing until the song was over. When the tune changed, we stopped moving in each others arms.

We were so close that I could feel Emmet's breath on my face. His eyes shone with such warmth and love, and I couldn't believe that this was all for me.

"You're so beautiful," Em whispered.

Suddenly, he leaned in and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't passionate, but it gave me a sense of comfort and security. It was a promise.

So I pressed closer to Emmet and deepened the kiss. All-consuming warmth was spreading through my body and I willingly gave myself away to these feelings. But all too soon Emmet pulled back.

"Ugh, sorry," a slight blush appeared on his face. "I got carried away," he stepped away from me, and the cold breeze of the winter instantly enveloping my body. I shivered.

"Don't worry," I smiled and took his hand. "Let's go find the boys."

* * *

 

This was the best day of my life and I really didn't want it to end.

I was laying in bed musing about the evening. After the walk in the Central park we headed to the nearby family cafe and had a late dinner. Oliver was so tired that by the end he was almost asleep. So Emmet had to carry him back home; luckily, our apartment was not so far away.

"Regina?" Emmet was standing in the doorjamb.

I leaned on my elbows. "Em?"

Emmet walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. "You settled well?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Em awkwardly scratched his head. "So have a good night," he kissed my cheek and stood up.

I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Ahm, to the couch," Emmet looked at him incredulously.

"You… can stay here," I offered. I didn't want to be alone, even while sleeping. And he was my husband after all, I couldn't let him sleep on the couch. "This bed is big enough for the both of us. Stay."

"Okay," Em smiled and slipped under the duvet.

I settled back down and pulled the covers to my chin. Suddenly, I felt a strange fluttering in my belly. Abruptly it turned into something stronger.

I gasped and sat up, grasping my abdomen.

Em immediately sat next to me and held my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" his worried voice broke the silence.

I glanced up at him and realization washed over me. My daughter was kicking.

"She is… She is kicking," I sighed.

Emmet exhaled in relief and smiled at me adoringly. "She usually is a calm little girl," his hand slid over mine. "But when she starts kicking, it's intense." Em smirked.

Our girl continued tap-dancing in my belly and that was truly intense. It hurt a little bit, but for me this was a special feeling. "Ah, indeed."

Emmet laughed and pulled me back down onto the bed. This time his hand was wrapped around his shoulder, so I had no choice but to lay on Em's chest.

"Relax. She won't calm down for a while," he whispered and rubbed my belly.

I had no heart to move or argue, so I settled into Em's embrace and closed my eyes.

My girl kept on kicking and flip inside me. Emmet kept on caressing my shoulder and belly. My conscience started slipping away and soon I was asleep.

* * *

 

Regina woke up with a start.

It was still the middle of the night. She was still in her room in the Dark Castle. Still without her son. Still alone.

But something inside her changed. Developed inside her heart over the time she was asleep. Regina had no idea how or why. But it was simmering, getting stronger and stronger with every second.

It was hope.

Hope for happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this fic. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Elia

**Author's Note:**

> This was some kind of experiment for me, 'cause I rarely write in narrative mode. So your input, opinion and advises would be really appreciated.
> 
> It would be a two-shot. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or on monday. And I'm currently working on the next chapter of "What if", so it should be up soon.
> 
> Right now I'm looking for beta so if anyone is interested drop me a line or two.


End file.
